Harry Potter ou l'esprit de contradiction
by CyberCoffee
Summary: Sachez que je ne meurs pas héroïquement, lors d'une bataille sanglante et enragée contre mon ennemi juré. Non, non. Je meurs comme un imbécile en m'étouffant avec un bonbon en gélatine. Un nounours Haribo rouge. Si on m'avait dit qu'après avoir défié tant de fois la mort et m'en être sorti à chaque fois indemne je finirai finalement par perdre face à une multinationale allemande…
1. Chapter 1

Hello les endives !

Je (re)lisais la saga Vampire et... de MaryJanice Davidson que j'adoooore et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire une fanfiction complètement décalée sur un Harry Potter non-mort.

Comme la saga, rien est à prendre au sérieux, c'est du gros nawak en boîte.

Cette histoire sera très certainement une histoire courte, juste comme ça en passant.

Pour ceux qui s'inquiète concernant Nathanaël Wyllt, pas d'panique, je vous concocte un putain de chapitre de la mort qui tue sa grand-mère en pyjama Desigual. Bref, patience, bros !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

J'avais toujours eu un certain esprit de contradiction, il fallait l'avouer. Bien que maltraité et mal aimé par mes tuteurs légaux (mon oncle et ma tante, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley), martyrisé par leur enfant (mon cousin Dudley) et éloigné sans le savoir du monde auquel j'appartenais réellement (le monde des sorciers), j'avais fini par entrer à l'école de Poudlard (l'école de magie) et trouver une famille de substitution aimante (les Weasley).

Bien évidemment, ma vie ne pouvant être trop heureuse (encore ce fameux esprit de contradiction), il fallut que je sois l'objet d'une vieille prophétie qui faisait de moi le seul être au monde à pouvoir défaire un très méchant et très puissant sorcier (celui-là même qui avait assassiné mes pauvres parents, tenté de me tuer sans réussir et qui de ce fait m'avait envoyé chez mon oncle et ma tante).

Dans l'optique de m'empêcher une vie douce et agréable, le destin me fit donc la cible de cette affreuse personne (Lord Voldemort, auto-proclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres, alias Tu-Sais-Qui, alias Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…des noms bien ridicules si vous voulez mon avis).

Je vous le concède, ces parenthèses sont assez gênantes pour la lecture. Mais comprenez que, ma vie s'arrêtant, je n'ai pas tout le temps devant moi pour vous faire une rétrospective plus détaillée et que j'essaie de synthétiser en quelques phrases seize années d'une vie bien remplie.

Sachez que je ne meurs pas héroïquement, lors d'une bataille sanglante et enragée contre mon ennemi juré. Non, non. Je meurs comme un imbécile en m'étouffant avec un bonbon en gélatine. Un nounours Haribo rouge. Si on m'avait dit qu'après avoir défié tant de fois la mort et m'en être sorti à chaque fois indemne je finirai finalement par perdre face à une multinationale allemande…

Toujours était-il que le nounours se bloqua dans ma gorge et que malgré mes gesticulations et mes gémissements incompréhensibles, personne dans la rue ne comprit que je m'étouffais et que la vie s'en allait lentement de mon corps. Si vous ne vous en doutiez pas, mourir asphyxié est très douloureux.

Alors que je pensais m'être éteint et rejoindre le Ciel, les Anges et Dieu en toute sérénité, un choc soudain et désagréable me ramena à moi. Je me cognai l'épaule contre une surface dure mais ne ressentis étonnement aucune douleur. J'étais dans un espace étroit et clos et n'y voyais rien. De toute évidence, je n'étais pas au Paradis ou en Enfer et encore moins à l'hôpital. Je tâtonnai l'espace pour me familiariser avec mon environnement : je ne pouvais pas étendre les bras, à peine les élever légèrement au-dessus de mon torse. Mes épaules touchaient presque chaque côté de l'espace ce qui me fit me dire que je me trouvais dans une boîte. Une boîte en sapin si je me fiais à mon odorat et au son que faisaient mes paumes sur la surface plane et dure.

 _Une boîte en sapin_.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et je me mis à rire nerveusement. Quoi qu'en aurait dit mon deuxième ennemi juré (Drago Malefoy, aristocrate coincé et élève de la maison rivale à la mienne à l'école), j'étais un garçon plutôt intelligent. Ce fut donc mon incroyable capacité de déduction qui me souffla à l'oreille que je devais actuellement être enfermé dans un cercueil.

Outre le fait que mon nounours en gélatine n'avait apparemment pas réussi à faire correctement son travail, que je me réveillais donc « vivant » dans mon cercueil et, si j'en croyais les volutes de poussières qui pénétraient à l'intérieur, qu'on m'enterrait sans me demander mon avis, je fulminais de savoir que les Dursley m'avaient affublés des loques de leur fils qui faisaient cinq fois ma taille en largueur.

Comment aurais-je pu le savoir, plongé dans le noir, me direz-vous ? Le tissu que j'avais sur le dos me grattait tellement qu'il était impensable qu'il s'agisse de mon smoking acheté chez _Zadig & Voltaire_ en prévision du bal de fin d'année. Le pantalon dont on m'avait revêtu pour mon dernier voyage était si large que les pans de tissus tapissaient le fond de mon cercueil.

J'avais toujours détesté les Dursley sans jamais avoir voulu attenter à leur vie (bon, j'avais bien imaginé faire tomber du cyanure par mégarde dans leur thé mais ce plan machiavélique n'avait jamais dépassé le stade embryonnaire), mais en cet instant précis je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : sortir de ce cercueil et les démembrer un par un. Je les dégouttais tellement qu'ils préféraient m'habiller comme un guignol le jour de mon enterrement plutôt que de faire preuve d'un minimum de gentillesse (et de bon goût !).

J'en étais là de mes tergiversations quand une poignée de terre m'atterrit sur la bouche. Je me mis à tousser comme un tuberculeux mais ce ne fut toujours pas assez bruyant pour alerter les fossoyeurs et qu'ils cessent leur activité.

J'allais me mettre à hurler pour que l'on vienne à mon secours quand ma petite voix intérieure se manifesta à moi : _si tu sors tu devras encore te battre contre Voldemort et, pire, vivre sous le même toit que les Dursley !_ Alors qu'habituellement je ne l'écoutais jamais, cela me fit réfléchir à deux fois avant d'émettre le moindre son. Et puis, au fond, n'avais-je pas mérité le repos éternel ? Sans vouloir me vanter, j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à déjoué La Mort et maintenant que je l'étais (mort), j'aurais bien aimé le rester. Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué !

Bien que la tête qu'auraient fait les Dursley en me sachant toujours vivant aurait été un délice pour les yeux, je pris la décision de rester dans mon cercueil en attendant sagement de m'étouffer une deuxième fois par manque d'oxygène. Le fait que je puisse patienter une semaine entière sans mourir m'indiqua que je n'avais plus besoin de respirer. Ni de boire ou de manger. Un fâcheux contretemps. Je me décidai donc à sortir de mon antre afin de trouver un autre moyen de mettre définitivement fin à mes jours. Sortir de mon cercueil et me mouvoir dans la terre meuble n'eut rien d'une sinécure. Alors que je sentais enfin l'air doux typique d'une nuit d'Août me caresser la main, j'entendis un cri strident.

Je réussis à me hisser hors de terre au prix d'un effort considérable pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une vieille dame ridée qui devait certainement venir déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de feu son époux avant que je ne décide de m'échapper inopinément de la mienne. La pauvre femme était tétanisée et me regardait avec des yeux exorbités, ses jambes rachitiques s'entrechoquant avec violence. Mon but n'étant pas de faire mourir une nonagénaire avant l'heure, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire.

Ce ne fut pas assez pour la calmer mais assez pour qu'elle se remette à hurler au Diable.

« Du calme, madame ! » essayai-je, sans réussir et me découvrant par la même occasion une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Je décidai donc de la laisser là et de partir à la recherche de la sortie, tout en essayant de me dépoussiérer pour me rendre plus présentable. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est mort (enfin, non-mort) que l'on doit se négliger ! Je zigzaguai à travers les nombreuses pierres tombales en listant les différents moyens d'en finir quand je m'aperçus que je me trouvais devant une grille de fer forgée. Avisant le cadenas, je tentai de le décrocher (après tout la vieille femme était bien entrée, je devrais pouvoir sortir !) mais celui-ci teint bon.

Tout ceci commençait à m'agacer. Mourir de manière idiote, me réveiller d'entre les morts dans des vêtements hideux, sortir des entrailles de la terre comme un verre de terre pour finalement me retrouver bloqué devant une simple grille… Toute ma fatigue et ma frustration m'accablèrent et je serrai le cadenas de rage. A ma grande surprise, ma poigne l'écrasa. Je sentis les débris s'émietter et glisser entre mes doigts. J'ouvris ma main pour découvrir le cadavre du cadenas. Bien que ma nouvelle force soit une surprise, je préférai m'y pencher plus tard. Je sortis de l'enceinte du cimetière et découvris que je me trouvais au beau milieu de nulle part.

Les Dursley ne m'avaient même pas enterré à Little Whining, où ils résidaient.

En étais-je vraiment surpris ? Le hic était que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Et sans baguette magique, certainement restée dans la rue où j'avais perdu la vie ou réduite en cendres par les incinérateurs du funérarium, je n'avais aucun moyen de me téléporter. Pas démotivé pour deux sous, j'entrepris de suivre la route de campagne qui longeait le cimetière, espérant ainsi tomber sur un village voisin.

Je profitai de cette promenade matinale pour penser à ma vie, à ma mort et à ma non-mort. Toutes à mes réflexions, je n'entendis que trop tard le klaxon de la vieille Volkswagen qui filait tout droit vers moi. J'y vis là un excellent moyen de reposer en paix alors, au lieu de m'écarter de son chemin, je me figeai en écartant les deux bras, accueillant la Mort comme une vieille amie.

Certes, ce n'était pas très sympa pour le conducteur qui sortirait probablement traumatisé de cette expérience mais à cet instant précis je ne pensais qu'à moi.

Le choc fut violent, sourd. Je sentis la tôle se plier et j'entendis le pauvre homme crier. Mais je ne sentis aucune douleur, n'entendis aucun de mes os se briser et ne fut pas non plus projeté des mètres plus loin. A vrai dire, je ne bougeai même pas d'un centimètre de là où je me tenais avant l'impact.

« Mais c'est une blague !? » m'écriai-je, passablement énervé.

Époussetant mes…les vêtements de Dudley, je contournai la voiture qui fumait pour m'enquérir de la santé de son propriétaire. Celui-ci était vivant mais s'était soulagé de peur sur son siège. Compréhensible, ma foi.

« Vous allez bien ?

-Qu'est-ce…qui s'est… passé ? bégaya-t-il, ahuri.

-Vous m'avez foncé dessus, monsieur.

-Mais…vous n'êtes pas…mort ? s'écria-t-il.

-Malheureusement non, vous auriez dû conduire plus vite ! le sermonnai-je.

-Qu…quoi ? Mais…enfin…comment…

-Écoutez, je suis pressé, l'informai-je aimablement, vous sauriez me dire où nous nous trouvons ?

-Ah…euh…près de Stonehenge.

-Oh ! Dans le Whiltshire, donc ? »

L'homme opina du chef et je le remerciai avant de lui souhaiter une agréable journée. La mienne venait de s'illuminer subitement. Rappelez-vous, je vous ai parlé plus haut d'un certain Drago Malefoy. Le hasard faisait bien les choses car sa famille était une fervente partisane de la secte de Voldemort et leur manoir se situait justement dans la région. En quoi était-ce une bonne chose ? Lord Malefoy (le père) ayant plus d'une fois tenté de m'assassiner par le passé pour le compte de son Seigneur et Maître, il était évident qu'il ne raterait pas une nouvelle occasion d'essayer de m'ôter encore une fois la vie !

Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver l'emplacement exact du Manoir Malefoy.

A peine avais-je pensé à sa localisation que celle-ci me sauta à l'esprit et s'y implanta comme une tique à un chien galeux. Comment était-ce possible ? Trop heureux de trouver un endroit hostile dans lequel je perdrais enfin la vie, je choisis de ne pas m'attarder sur le phénomène. Je me mis à courir à en perdre haleine (enfin, si j'avais été encore vivant) et dix minutes et cinquante kilomètres plus tard, je me retrouvai devant la grille la plus m'as-tu-vu que je n'avais jamais observé.

Maintenant que j'étais aux portes de la résidence de fanatiques prêts à tout pour m'éliminer, une question s'imposait : fallait-il que je sonne ou fallait-il que j'attende patiemment qu'on me remarque et qu'on vienne m'ouvrir ? Sorciers de leur état, les Malefoy ne s'embarrassaient pas d'une sonnette (merci pour eux!) mais l'optique de devoir faire le pied de grue devant leur portail ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça aussi décidai-je de l'escalader.

Cela ne me prit qu'une poignée de secondes.

Une fois de l'autre côté, je pus découvrir à loisir les gigantesques jardins aux arbres taillés et aux allées entretenues. Au détour d'un chemin, j'aperçus même des paons blancs. Oui, des paons blancs. Et moi qui m'étonnais que Malefoy (le fils) prenne la grosse tête ! Tout s'expliquait.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que quelqu'un me percuta de plein fouet. La personne gémit en tombant au sol alors que je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle se relève et me fasse face. Des yeux gris acier me dévisagèrent avec étonnement.

« Potter ? s'écria mon deuxième ennemi juré. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ah, Malefoy ! m'exclamai-je, heureux. Je te cherchais !

-Tu me...cherchais ? répéta-t-il, un air idiot collé au visage.

-Oui, oui, dis-moi, ton père est au Manoir ?

-Évidemment ! s'exclama-t-il, perplexe. Mai qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Potter ? Tu es suicidaire ?

-Oui ! m'exclamai-je, trop heureux que quelqu'un comprenne enfin mon désir d'en finir. Écoute, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais, fais-moi une faveur...oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, hein ! Sois sympa pour une fois et appelle ton père !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bordel ?

-Appelle ton père et, par le caleçon de Merlin, tuez-moi !

-HEIN !? »


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

La suite des tribulations de Harry dans la non-mort !

Il ne semble pas prêt de passer l'arme à gauche...

Bonne lecture,

CyberCoffee

* * *

Chapitre 2

Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de me regarder avec des yeux de hibou étonné. Je pouvais lui concéder que je ne devais pas être beau à voir, couvert de boue et fagoté comme un lépreux.

« Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Malefoy ! » me rappelai-je à son bon souvenir.

Cela le fit sursauter mais il ne s'empressa pas pour autant d'aller chercher son père afin qu'il me délivre de la non-mort.

« Mais enfin…balbutia-t-il.

-Je comprends que cela te perturbe mais j'ai _vraiment_ besoin qu'on me tue, là. »

J'appuyai intentionnellement sur le mot vraiment, persuadé que cela lui indiquerait fatalement le degré d'urgence de la situation mais il ne sembla pas relever l'information. Je soupirai. Et dire que c'était lui qui me prenait _moi_ pour un idiot… Je m'approchai de lui, il recula par principe. Je m'approchai de nouveau, il recula de plus belle.

« Mais vas-tu cesser de t'enfuir !? m'exclamai-je, irrité.

-Tu ferais quoi à ma place, Potter ? se justifia Malefoy. T'as une tête à faire peur, tu dois bien mesurer maintenant vingt centimètres de plus que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu et tes yeux changent de couleurs comme une boule disco ! »

Ne croyez pas que je ne relevai pas l'improbable fait que Drago Malefoy sache ce qu'était une boule disco mais les deux autres nouvelles surpassaient de loin l'information...enfin, une en particulier.

« Comment ça, j'ai grandi ? m'exclamai-je, sans pouvoir masquer mon excitation (j'avais toujours été un véritable nain, frôlant le mètre soixante avec peine, comprenez que ma soudaine croissance faisait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde).

-Tu dois bien mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt et tu sembles avoir pris des stéroïdes. Depuis quand es-tu aussi musclé ?

-Je suis musclé ? » relevai-je, encore plus ravi que l'instant d'avant.

Je baissai la tête pour essayer de me rendre compte par moi-même de ce que Malefoy avait vu mais le pull-over gris aux mailles déformées par la graisse abdominale de mon cousin m'empêchait de constater les changements. Je soulevai la guenille pour découvrir un torse plus blanc qu'avant et des abdos en béton armé.

« Waouh ! m'exclamai-je. Et moi qui désespérais d'un jour en avoir ! »

Ce fut à ce moment que ma voix intérieure se manifesta à moi pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas venu ici pour m'extasier sur mon tout nouveau corps de dieu grec. Malgré mes efforts, j'avais toujours eu la capacité de concentration d'un enfant de trois ans.

« Oui, bon, ton père ? demandai-je à mon deuxième ennemi juré qui me fixait comme si je venais de lui déclarer ma flamme. Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas m'y emmener, j'irais tout seul ! »

Et je partis en direction du Manoir en le laissant là. Je n'avais pas fait cinq mètres qu'il me courut après pour me retenir par le bras.

« Tu as perdu l'esprit !? me cria-t-il au visage, ses sourcils blonds quasiment invisibles froncés. Mon père va se dépêcher d'appeler le Lord pour qu'il vienne te mettre en pièces ! Qu'est-ce…mais enfin…Potter !

-Ah, mais c'est parfait ça ! J'aurais dû y penser en premier ! Voldemort va sûrement pouvoir faire quelque chose, lui !

-Potter ! s'énerva Malefoy. Tu es censé sauver le monde sorcier et non te rendre pour te faire exécuter froidement ! Tu es le…enfin, tu sais bien : le Golden Boy, le Survivant ! A quoi tu joues ? »

Et cela me frappa brusquement : je ne lui avais pas tout expliqué. Le pauvre bougre ne pouvait pas comprendre mon urgent désir d'être délivré de l'errance de la non-mort.

« Malefoy, je suis déjà mort, entrepris-je d'expliquer. Et, tu vas rire, je suis mort en m'étouffant avec un bonbon en gélatine… Seulement, je me suis réveillé dans mon cercueil au lieu de trouver la paix éternelle. C'est étrange la non-mort, vois-tu. Ça ouvre des perspectives qui ne me seraient pas venues à l'idée auparavant. Je suis déjà mort et, pour une raison que j'ignore, je me retrouve à errer sur terre sans avoir besoin de manger, de dormir ou de respirer. Tu sais que je suis resté une semaine dans mon cercueil en espérant y passer ? Je me suis même fait renverser par une voiture…enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui ai renversé la voiture. Mais je le sens au fond de moi, j'ai _besoin_ de mourir pour de bon. Ça y est, c'est plus clair ?

-Tout ce que je vois, Potter, c'est que t'as pété un boulon. Tu nous fais une petite crise de panique, c'est ça ? »

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Malefoy ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je lui avais dit. Moi qui avais été si sincère ! Conscient de mon incapacité à lui faire admettre la vérité, je décidai de continuer mon chemin en direction du Manoir.

« Mais…arrête-toi ! hurla-t-il. _Stupéfix !_ »

Je sentis bien le sort me frapper mais, contre toutes attentes, je ne cessai pas de me mouvoir.

« _Stupéfix ! Stupéfix !_

-Tu vois bien que cela ne fonctionne pas, marmonnai-je. Tu te fatigues pour r…OH MAIS NON ! »

J'avais toujours été lent. Lent à comprendre les choses pourtant évidentes. Lent à comprendre que Ginny m'aimait depuis des années, lent à comprendre qu'Hermione et Ron sortaient ensembles depuis deux mois, lent à comprendre que Dumbledore voulait faire de moi un martyre, lent à comprendre qu'être un Serpentard ne faisait pas automatiquement de vous une engeance du diable et, lent à comprendre aussi que si le _Stupéfix_ de Malefoy (fils) ne fonctionnait pas sur moi, les éventuels sorts de mort de Malefoy (père) ne me tueraient pas plus que le cercueil ou la voiture.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans ma vie antérieure pour avoir autant la poisse !? gémissai-je avec désespoir.

\- Et maintenant, de quoi parles-tu ? demanda Malefoy avec un air benêt, toujours la baguette à la main.

-Tu sais Malefoy, je pense que j'ai dû trahir mon pays dans une vie antérieure, j'ai dû faire quelque chose de si horrible que je suis condamné à avoir la poisse dans cette vie et dans les prochaines ! Mais quoi ? Ah ! J'ai dû tuer des bébés ! J'étais un tueur de bébés ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

-Tu as fait…quoi ? Potter ! Tu as tué des bébés ? »

Je soupirai.

« Dans une vie antérieure, Malefoy, suis un peu !

-Je…tu…hein ?

-Bon, montre-moi le chemin des cuisines, veux-tu ? » lui demandai-je aimablement.

Malefoy me regarda avec un air outré qui accentuait son air d'aristocrate coincé.

« Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison, Potter ! m'aboya-t-il au visage. Encore moins le tiens !

-Et c'est bien dommage, parce qu'un elfe de maison m'aurait conduit à ton père, lui ! »

Je tournai les talons avec agacement. Etait-ce si compliqué de sa part de me laisser me faire assassiner par un Mangemort de renom ? Malefoy et moi avions commencé à nous détester à l'instant précis où cet imbécile avait insulté la seule personne qui m'avait accordé un tant soit peu d'attention. Alors pourquoi, par le caleçon de Merlin, ne voulait-il pas s'accorder l'extrême honneur de devenir celui qui avait conduit le Golden Boy à son échafaud ?

La réponse aurait pu me parvenir si Malefoy n'avait pas choisi ce moment précis pour me balancer sa chaussure sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Mais tu vas t'arrêter, espèce de dégénéré ! hurla-t-il à nouveau. Tu vas reprendre tes esprits immédiatement et rebrousser chemin, tu m'entends ? Hors de question que ma seule échappatoire à ce merdier ce rende de lui-même au-devant d'une mort certaine ! »

Oh. C'était donc ça.

Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de lui remettre les idées en place car nous fûmes dérangés par nul autre que Malefoy (père).

« Ai-je bien entendu, Drago ? susurra Lucius Malefoy de son agaçante voix mielleuse. Ta seule échappatoire à ce merdier ? »

Malefoy (fils) blanchit comme s'il était _vraiment_ mort et sembla chercher une explication rationnelle à ses dires irrationnels. Comme je jugeai à son air hagard qu'il en aurait pour un moment, je m'avançai en souriant en direction de Malefoy (père).

« Monsieur Malefoy ! Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux de vous voir ! Je ne vous raconte pas quelle semaine je viens de passer… Une sombre histoire de cercueil et de non-mort. Enfin, maintenant que je vous tiens, je suppose que vous avez des couteaux dans votre cuisine ? Un hachoir à viande, peut-être ? Même une petite cuillère pourrait faire l'affaire avec un peu d'imagination et de doigté ! Je suis quelqu'un de très ouvert, vous savez ?»

Malefoy (père) semblait ne pas comprendre un traître mot de ce que je lui racontais ni de pourquoi Harry Potter se trouvait dans son jardin. Tel fils, tel père. Tout était si compliqué avec les Mangemorts.

« Mais…commença-t-il par dire. Pourquoi ? Enfin, comment ? Drago ! Tu m'expliques !? »

Trop content que l'attention se reporte sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur lui, Malefoy (fils) entreprit d'expliquer en long, en large et en travers mes macabres déboires tandis que je m'adossai à un chêne en attendant qu'ils se décident à me conduire à mon salut. Si Dobby avait toujours été à leur service, cela aurait fait belle lurette que j'aurai essayé tous les objets tranchants de leur cuisine. Les Sang-Purs pouvaient bien mépriser les elfes de maison mais, eux au moins, faisaient ce qu'on leur disait sans tergiverser !

« C'est bon ? demandai-je quand je vis que les deux Malefoy me regardaient avec insistance. On peut aller dans la cuisine ? J'ai vraiment besoin de mourir.

-Potter…commença Malefoy (père) avec la condescendance typique de cette famille et que je soupçonnais être une partie de l'héritage qu'ils se transmettaient de génération en génération, vous souhaitez…mourir ? Ici ? De ma main ? De la main de Lucius Malefoy ?

-A moins que vous ayez un autre prénom et que personne n'ait jugé bon de vous en informer, oui c'est bien ce que je veux, répondis-je en me relevant, avec le peu de patience qu'il me restait. Non, sérieusement !? Vous allez délibérer encore combien de temps ? Le Survivant, l'ennemi juré de votre gourou maléfique, se tient devant vous, des Mangemorts, désarmé, en territoire ennemi, vous suppliant de le tuer et…vous hésitez ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous !?

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI, OUI !? me hurla Malefoy (fils), rouge comme un homard qui aurait pris un coup de soleil et, étonnamment, son père semblait lui aussi intéressé par mon éventuelle réponse.

-Oh, par le caleçon de Merlin ! m'exclamai-je en me tirant les cheveux de désespoir. Je veux parler au responsable ! Qu'on m'amène à Voldemort !

-Drago, va chercher le Lord, ordonna Malefoy (père).

-ALLELUIA ! »


End file.
